El Camino De Un Rey
by Pau-Milk
Summary: ¿Cómo Vegeta Llegó a Rey? ¿Quién Fue La Madre Del Príncipe Sayajin? Las cosas que sucedieron en el planeta Vegeta.


** "El Camino De Un Rey"**

* * *

><p>En un lugar de la galaxia se ubica un Planeta llamado Plant. Éste se encuentra habitado por dos razas muy distintas los Tsufur y los Sayajin. Por años el pueblo Saiyajin ha estado a la merced de los Tsufur. Estos cada vez más se agotan de su esclavitud. A pesar de ser una raza guerrera carecen de muchas posibilidades para adquirir su libertad.<p>

Ocultos en unas de las partes deshabitadas de aquel lugar, se localizan reunidos un grupo de jóvenes Sayajin. Estos tienen como propósito incansable la protección su raza. Organizados y comandados por el valiente, Vegeta. Su aglomeración fue interrumpida por unos fuertes gritos de auxilios

– **¡**Suéltenme, suéltenme! – Gritaba aquella joven a todo pulmón – Son unos estúpidos. – Te conviene más guardar silencio – ordeno el guardia que la sujetaba.

– No voy a permitirles que me lleven a ese terrible lugar. Ya han matado a mi familia ¿Qué más quieren? ¡Suéltenme, suéltenme! – Sus gritos eran sin éxito

– ¡Cállate! – Le ordeno uno de sus agresores al tiempo de golpearla

– Niña tonta lo único que vamos hacer contigo es venderte.

– ¡No lo voy a permitir!– Grito para desahogar su temor

Mientras los dos guardias continúan su destino llevando cautiva a la joven. Él comandante al escuchar tantos gritos decide ir a mirar, a pesar de correr un riesgo si lo hace pero recordó sus palabras "La protección de su raza"

– ¿Qué diablos sucede? – Pregunto Vegeta exaltado al no lograr concentrase en su reunión

– Tal vez los guardias amenazan alguna chica – Contesto Bardock, el cual se encontraba sentado al lado derecho de éste

– ¡Malditos! – Contesto al levantarse

– ¿No piensas ir? – Pregunto Fasha – ¿Te has vuelto loco? Podemos tener problemas y todos nuestros sacrificios se vienen a bajo – Concluyo

– ¡No tienes que decirme qué debo hacer y que no! – dijo al momento de darle la espalda y continuar caminando. –

– Vamos a seguirlo – Ordeno Bardock

– Si – Contesto Toma

Ambos guerreros siguieron su comandante. Fasha se limito a cruzar sus brazos con molestia. Los atacantes continuaban golpeando a la joven. Su objetivo era venderla a un bar de mala muerte. Ése era el cruel destino de muchas hembras Sayajin.

– ¡Malditos! – Grito Vegeta enojado, al mismo tiempo de darle un fuerte golpe a uno de estos en su estomago, el cual cayó a lo lejos con un poco de sangre en la boca – ¡Déjala ahora! – Ordeno más enojado, lo sujeto del cuello a el que aun sostenía la chica. Ella, abochornada y asustada solo agacho su cabeza y como pudo se alejo unos pequeños pasos refugiándose detrás de un árbol.

– ¡Es el Sayajin que conspira contra nosotros! – Grito asustado él que fue golpeado, apenas podía levantarse después del golpe. Vegeta, sonrío con malicia al momento de hacer una bola de energía y acabar con él que sostenía del cuello. Este al ver tal suceso quiso escapar pero se le hizo tarde. Bardock y Toma aparecieron detrás y en unos segundos acabaron con él.

– Ya no tenemos nada que hacer aquí – dijo Bardock, quien fue seguido por, Toma.

Vegeta permanecía en el lugar, con su mirada buscaba aquella persona, que al parecer había librado de un tormento. Observo unos segundos pero al no recibir una respuesta decidió seguir a sus amigos para continuar realizando sus planes.

– Mu… mu… muchas gra... gracias – tartamudeo a sus espaldas. Él volteo para confirmar si se trataba de la persona que habían salvado.

– Lo único que me importa es la protección de mi raza – anuncio aun de espalda

– De cualquier manera muchas gracias – Confirmo

– No es nada – dijo al momento de voltear a mirarla. Ambas miradas chocaron, quedando perdidas una de la otra. Él, sintió una especie de corriente recorrer todo su cuerpo. Ella, quedo sin palabra alguna, su cuerpo se estremeció. Ninguno de los dos había experimentado antes algo como eso. Él observo algunas de sus heridas, y entendió que necesitaba ayuda – Ven si quieres – propuso de manera fría. Ella solo asintió con la cabeza y le siguió.

Se dirigieron a la reunión, ahí lo esperaban para continuar hablando sobre sus planes.

– ¿Sé puede saber qué pasa con Vegeta? – pregunto Fasha molesta. No recibió respuesta de nadie. Ella, siempre estaba molesta por algo y siempre le llevaba la contraria a todos los demás.

– La reunión de hoy ha terminado – anuncio sin rodeos –Todos miraron a la chica que venía con él, ninguno pregunto nada, pero como siempre una voz los saco de dudas.

– ¿Y ella quién es? – Pregunto Fasha mientras cruzaba sus brazos.

– Es una Sayajin, que se va a quedar con nosotros. Vendrá a la aldea – explico

– ¡Te has vuelto loco! – Protesto

– Ya deja de llevarme la contraria, mujer. ¡No olvides que yo doy las órdenes! –

– El dar las ordenes… No te permite estar trayendo extraños. –

–Te dije que dejes de contradecirme. Ella, es una Sayajin que necesita ayuda. Y mi deber es la protección de mi raza. ¡Deja de contradecir! –

La joven permanecía callada. Los demás Sayajin solo observaban la escena. Fasha no media ninguna consecuencia y le hacia el frente a todos. A pesar del típico carácter de todos ellos sabían respetar las reglas.

– Fasha deja de molestar ese mismo pretexto tenias cuando yo rescate a Gine – dijo Bardock

– Mejor me largo bola de inútiles –

A pesar de todo Fasha tenía razones de sobra para comportarse de esa manera. ¿Quién es ella? No saben su nombre, ni sus objetivos. Ellos son un grupo de guerreros que tienen como plan ser libres.

– No ha sucedido nada – dijo Vegeta

* * *

><p>Todos se dirigen a la aldea es el lugar de aquellos que se atreven a revelarse… Volaron a toda velocidad. Vegeta iba hacer lo mismo pero fue interrumpido una vez más.<p>

– Estoy algo débil no creo que pueda llegar muy lejos – ellos quedaron solos en el lugar.

– ¿Cuál es tu nombre? – Pregunto al fin, como todo Sayajin era muy frío pero él más de lo normal.

– Soy Brif – Ella, era de estatura pequeña, muy delgada, cabello largo color negro, ojos marrones, su color de piel tan blanca y delicada como una fina porcelana. Era una mujer muy hermosa. Tal vez por eso logro despertar algunos sentidos en él que jamás nadie logro. Tan solo la miro una vez para actuar de manera diferente con ella. Si, es cierto que juro y prometió la protección de su raza. Pero cuando salvaba a uno no se ofrecía a tanto. Ni siquiera le importaba saber su nombre solo le ofrecía algún lugar en la aldea, para su alimentación y protección. Pero una simple mujer de pequeña estatura logro confundirlo en tan solo unos minutos.

– Mi nombre es Vegeta – Contesto al momento de colocarse frente a ella y extenderle una de sus manos para ayudarla a levantarse.

– No quiero causarle más molestias con sus amigos – informó bajando su cabeza

– No lo harás. Por ellos no te preocupes, estas herida y tal vez no tienes a donde ir –

– Esos malditos mataron a mi familia – dijo frustrada. Él solo apretó sus puños. La tomo de su fina cintura y voló no muy deprisa. Ella, se sonrojo a más no poder. Él, era un joven muy guapo, de alta estatura, fuerte, de una musculatura muy formada, su pelo de puntas color pelirrojo, su cara adornada con un hermoso candando que le hacía más varonil, sus ojos negros, su piel tan bronceada y tan delicada. A pesar de algunas marcas por sus batallas. Se veía muy elegante, con tan solo tocarla ella sentía que caminaba entre las nubes.

Luego de volar por unos minutos llegaron a su destino. Ella estaba preocupada y su cuerpo estaba muy adolorido. Cuando el realizo su aterrizaje recibieron algunas miradas extrañas, pero no les importo… al menos a él.

Los Sayajin que lograban escapar con vida buscaban refugio en esa aldea, Vegeta era el comandante ya que fue el de la iniciativa de liberar su pueblo. No todos los Sayajin peleaban, algunos se dedicaban a otras labores. Las aldeas estaba divididas por familias si era que alguna estaba completa, aquellos que vivían solos tenían una más pequeña personal, como era el caso de Vegeta, Los Tsufur no se atrevía a entrar a ese lugar. Era una especie de libertad, pero su objetivo era ser libres de verdad.

* * *

><p>– No puedo creer lo que veo – Murmuro Fasha<p>

– Tengo la impresión de que te gusta Vegeta – Le contesto Gine. Fasha, solo hizo una mueca de fastidio y se alejo de ahí.

Vegeta se dirigió con Brif a su pequeña aldea. Su objetivo era ayudarle a curar sus heridas, esos malditos le habían golpeado muy fuerte. Él abrió la puerta del recinto.

Ella se sentía avergonzada por los actos de él. Pero también estaba nerviosa. Cada vez que se descuidaba lo observaba con admiración, pero cuando ella no estaba mirándole él la miraba con las mismas condiciones.

– Puedes sentarte donde gustes – dijo mientras iba por algunos utensilios de primeros auxilios.

-"Que desorden" – Pensó Brif -"Parece que no limpia en años"-

Ella con la vista solo logro encontrar un lugar adecuado para sentarse a esperarlo, un pequeño pero cómodo sofá

– Acércate – le ordenó, mientras colocaba un poco de alcohol en un pequeño trozo de algodón. – puedes conseguir una bacteria. – al mismo momento de él pronunciar sus palabras pensó "Qué rayos me sucede" "Me comporto extraño" – Será mejor que tú misma hagas el trabajo – dijo al levantarse – Yo tengo cosas que hacer y regresare más tarde… estas en tu casa. – Concluyo

– Gracias – apenas pudo pronunciar confundida.

Ella curo sus heridas como pudo, luego decidió ordenar la pequeña vivienda. Le llevo tiempo dejar todo en orden. Coloco todas las armaduras en un solo lugar. Observo que solo había una cama por lo pronto entendió que su lugar de dormir era el sofá. Al caer la noche decidió preparar algo para los dos. Ella quería colaborar en algo, y no exactamente en las peleas. Nunca había matado una mosca.

Luego de sentirse cansada tomo unas sabanas limpias y se acomodo en el sofá. Él regreso alrededor de las 12: 00 AM, pero eso era algo normal en él. Se sorprendió mucho al encontrar el lugar ordenado. Al parecer no recordaba que tenía una invitada más bien que cumplía con su deber… Lo que él mismo no entendía eran las razones de tenerla junto a allí. Entro despacio para no hacer ruido, la observo por unos segundos y continúo hacia la cocina por un vaso con agua. ¡Sorpresa para él! Una cena muy bien preparada. Solo encogió los hombros y como todo Sayajin tenía hambre.

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente… Él se fue muy temprano… tan temprano que ella misma no supo la hora de su salida. Se levanto y procedió a lavar todas las ropas sucias de él. Recordó que ella no traía nada de ropa y bueno solo quedaba esperar. Así transcurrió la mañana. Pero a medio día fue sorprendida por una de las mujeres vecinas. Le llevo algunas piezas para vestir. Le pareció una mujer muy cariñosa. Dijo que su nombre era Gine, y se puso a la orden para cualquier cosa.<p>

– Ahora recuerdo lo que dijo el otro guerrero… Ella debe ser la mujer que él rescato, tal vez por eso ella es así – Pensó

Así iban pasando los días, Brif solo veía a Vegeta por algunos momentos sus planes cada vez eran más y más. Sus aglomeraciones muy frecuentes. Nunca hablaba con él, ella era una especie de ayudante domestica. Aunque se sentía muy atraída por él.

Y él estaba evitando tenerla cerca. Su orgullo de guerrero no le iba a permitir caer tan bajo. Le preocupaba tener a esa mujer en su casa, se ponía muy extraño, sentía cosas que jamás había sentido por nadie. Su frialdad quizás disminuía un poco, al menos sentía que alguien lo estaba tratando de otro modo. A pesar de la forma de ser todos en algún momento necesitamos un poco de afecto.

Así con esa rutina habían pasado dos meses…

– ¿Vegeta qué haces en todo el día? – Pregunto para romper el silencio

– No creo que eso te incumbe mujer – Contesto para seguir caminando

– ¡Sé que no me incumbe!– Grito a toda voz – Pero al menos ten la delicadeza de no preocuparme – Concluyo

– ¿Preocupada tú por mí? – dijo sarcástico al momento de reír con ironía.

– Si, me preocupo sé que puedes morir en algún momento. Tu vida corre muchos peligros. Nunca te digo nada, entras y sales como que vives solo te vas muy madrugada y regresas muy noche. Si no estas entrenando. Estas atacando a los malditos que sabemos y si no haces eso estas reunido planeando que hacer – Concluyo con un suspiro

Él pensó unos segundos… no sabía que contestarle, Brif era una mujer muy bonita a pesar de no servir para las peleas, era muy buena en la cocina, y le mantenía todo en orden. Lo más extraño fue dejarla en su casa. ¿Acaso esa mujer le gustaba? Ella permanecía parada frente a él con las manos en sus caderas con mucha molestia.

– Hay algo que quiero hacer… – anuncio mientras caminaba hacía ella, la

tomo de la cintura y la beso. Beso que ella estaba esperando desde el primer momento de haberlo visto. Sus bocas se unieron con deseo. Luego que sus respiraciones se cortaban suspendieron su momento. Se miraron unos minutos para volver a iniciar.

– ¿Por qué lo haces? – Le pregunto nerviosa

– ¿Por qué me respondes? – Replico

– Porque me gustas – dijo bajando su cabeza

– Tal vez… lo hago por lo mismo – dijo con una sonrisa al momento de levantarle su cabeza. La tomo entre sus brazos para volver a besarla y entre un susurro… – ¿Hay algo más que quieras hacer? – Preguntó sonriendo

– Lo que desees… eso haré. – Contesto nerviosa

Esa noche sucedió lo que ellos deseaban. Pero jamás imaginaron que iba a suceder. Él a pesar de ser todo un experto pues tenía fama de ser un mujeriego. En algunos momentos se noto nervioso. La diferencia entre las veces anteriores y esta vez, era que no estaba cumpliendo un deseo masculino… fue algo que le broto de su duro corazón que no parecía ser frío con ella. Sin embargo Brif moría de miedo jamás había estado con nadie.

Con los días la noticia era un chisme. Increíble para muchos. "El comandante y la protegida" otros solos la nombraban débil ama de casa. Los meses pasaron. Las cosas entre Vegeta y Brif era muy buenas. Con todo y él ser muy callado con ella hablaba lo necesario. Sus noches eran mágicas, algunos no veían mal su relación.

La noche del enfrentamiento final había llegado. Brif estaba muy asustada temía por la vida de su Vegeta, aparte de eso justamente ese día se entero de algo muy importante.

– Quiero que te cuides lo más que puedas. ¡Promételo! – Hablaba ella muy preocupada.

– Yo voy a estar bien. Es mi deber la protección de mi raza. No te muevas de aquí si las cosas se ponen mal… hay una nave para que escapen los sobrevivientes. Si los guerreros morimos van a venir por ustedes. Gine es la encargada de eso. ¿Entendido? –

–Estoy embarazada – Fue su única respuesta

– ¿Qué? – Eso le cayó como agua caliente. No le molestaba tener una familia. ¿Pero justo ahora que su vida corre peligro? Las cosas no podían ser peor – ¡Volveré por ustedes, venceré! – Contesto al salir

* * *

><p>La batalla había iniciado los Sayajin contaban con muchos peleadores. Se dividieron por regiones. Su propósito era quedar libre aquella noche. Atacaban con todas sus técnicas, pasaron meses entrenando y años haciendo planes. Pero los Tsufur atacaban con todas sus tecnologías. En toda la pelea Vegeta solo pensaba en su promesa. "La protección de su raza" Y su mismo duro corazón le susurraba "Tu hembra y tu hijo"<p>

La noche seguía en marcha y la guerra también. Los Sayajin estaban perdiendo… Pero un milagro surgió. Cada 8 años ese planeta veía la luna llena y justamente esa noche se cumplían 8 años de no haberla visto. La aparición de la luna les permitió su grandiosa transformación. Lograron derrotarlos y ser una raza libre.

Una semana después se realizaría una gran fiesta. Tardaron una semana por cuestiones de organizar las cosas. Y buscando entre los escombros algún Sayajin con vida.

* * *

><p>Todos se encontraban reunidos en el castillo del ex rey. Fue iniciado un discurso… Reconocieron a muchos de los peleadores. Pero iban a colocar un nuevo Rey el pueblo Sayajin lo hizo a votación secreta.<p>

– Todos de pie – Ordeno el anfitrión – Nuestro Planeta será llamado Vegeta. En honor a un guerrero luchador incansable de nuestra libertad. Con empeño y valor logro abrir nuestras mentes hacia un futuro mejor – Se escuchaban muchos aplausos y gritos. – Quiero que Vegeta venga – El guerrero subió los hombros y se dirigió a su pueblo – El galardón es de todos – Fue su única respuesta – Iba a dirigirse a su asiento otra vez pero fue detenido

– Honorable comandante Vegeta. Hoy el pueblo de Vegeta decide por todos los estatutos de la Ley ¡Que usted será nuestro Rey! Por su valor y protección a su raza

Vegeta solo sonrió con malicia.

– Quiero que mi hembra Brif venga – La mujer lo pensó unos minutos… ella estaba emocionada pero temía por algún rechazo. – ella será nuestra Reina –

Se escucharon algunos aplausos y gritos, se observaron algunas malas caras pero lo importante era el sentir del Rey Vegeta.

Hubo una gran fiesta… El rey junto a la reina iban a pasar la primera noche en su hogar ahora un castillo.

* * *

><p>– Vegeta, ¿Qué quieres que sea nuestro bebe? – le pregunto ella con una sonrisa<p>

– Un hombre – Contesto sonriendo

– ¿Y qué nombre va a llevar?-

– ¡Príncipe Vegeta, el príncipe de los Sayajin! – Contesto lleno de orgullo

Se besaron con pasión… ¡Ahora más felices de ser libres y estar esperando al Príncipe Vegeta!

* * *

><p><strong>Fin.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Sé, que muchos no entienden las razones de éste fic. Muy simple, participe en un reto de fanfic, me toco trabajar con el rey Vegeta. Pues se me ocurrió esto. !Gane el concurso! Quise compartirla con todos ustedes. <strong>

**!Gracias por leer!**


End file.
